


Picture Perfect

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Some self lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca Mitchell stumbles on an old photoshoot her wife Aubrey did in her modelling days before they met. The pictures are hot. They're perfect. And she just can't help herself. [Smut? Me? No! *YES*]





	

Beca shifted a box to the side and sighed. She knew there was a box of photos up here somewhere, she was sure of it. She was looking for some photos of her and Aubrey, because she was trying to put together a photo album for part of the present she was giving her for their five year wedding anniversary.

Five years. Beca remembered when the story broke that renowned music producer and artist Beca Mitchell was dating Victoria's Secret Angel and sought-after fashion model Aubrey Posen. Many said it would never last, others placed bets on the timing of the demise of the relationship. Some even doubted the authenticity of their relationship all together, saying it all seemed a bit too good to be true.

Beca could understand that. It did seem almost unreal to her. She was the musician on hand for the VS launch, and at the after party she'd been introduced to any number of Angels. None of them stuck in her head like Aubrey, so when they ran into each other at an awards show two weeks later, Beca remembered exactly who she was.

Aubrey Posen hadn't intended on being a model, but was thrust into the spotlight after being discovered in a Starbucks. Something about classic looks and southern girl next door vibe. By the time she met Beca she was almost ready to hang up her modeling career and try something else. Once her last few contracts were done she was keen to get more involved with charity work, Beca learned, and they spent the night ignoring everyone else in the room.

They'd both ditched the awards after party to make out like horny teenagers in the back of Beca's rented town car until they got to her place. At that point it was all bets off, Beca and Aubrey not surfacing again until it was late into the next morning.

They managed to sneak around relatively unnoticed for almost three months before the press caught up with them, but by this time they'd already decided that the relationship was headed into serious territory so there was no point hiding it any longer. They ignored the tabloids and went to Cancun instead, and by the time they got back the vultures had found a new story.

Just as well they weren't waiting for a public breakup, because three years and four months in, Beca had surprised Aubrey with a backyard full of their friends and a diamond the size of a boulder and asked her to marry her. The blonde was all for it, and four months later they took off and married with nobody around but their two best friends.

And it was now approaching five years of marital bliss. Sure they bickered every now and then, but it was generally solved with someone apologizing and some fierce makeup sex. Beca was as in love with the blonde as ever. Aubrey had retired from modeling and blown her way through a business degree before starting two different charitable foundations that were making serious differences in people's lives. Beca was proud of her, proud to be the one on her arm, proud to be married to her. Because Aubrey was stunningly beautiful, but she was an incredible woman above and beyond that.

She had worried initially that she wouldn't have much to offer a woman like Aubrey, but the blonde had basically told her that she was being utterly ridiculous. Aubrey was smitten with Beca. The brunette was grounded and relaxed, a rarity in the music industry. She was reserved and thought before she spoke, she was considerate and thoughtful and a very attentive and devoted partner. But most of all Beca made her laugh, her dry, sarcastic humor often reducing the blonde to breathlessness. Their wedding pictures showed a couple clearly in love and clearly happy.

Beca wanted to put together a book that showed their relationship in all of its entirety, and was on the hunt for pictures to help. Eventually she spotted the box labeled "photos" and tugged it out, bringing it downstairs to her studio. She opened it and smiled, seeing the album on top was the proofs of their wedding photos. She took the time to flick through them, struck over and over by how beautiful her wife was. Pausing a moment, she shot a quick text to Aubrey before she moved on.

_I love you, beautiful._

She was too engrossed in the next album to hear the return text. It was only a simple "Love you too, be home soon", but Beca's attentions were already on the glossy black album. It was one of the many professional albums containing the highlights of Aubrey's portfolio.

Christ, her wife was gorgeous.

The album contained some of her earlier work, so Beca wasn't familiar with most of the shots. There were shots of her first major campaigns, her first Victoria's Secret shots, and then there was a series of photos Beca had definitely never seen before. A small printed label dictated that it was a GQ shoot done when Aubrey was just twenty two years old. Beca felt her jaw drop at first sight of them. She'd seen Aubrey naked, obviously, and in varying states of undress, but this was something she wasn't prepared for.

She wasn't wearing much, and what she was wearing seemed to be small and made of leather and just barely covering her. The eye makeup was dark and the lips were bright red. Beca loved those lips. Her eyes were alternately laser focused on the fingertip tucked into the leather underwear and the hint of tongue at the lips. It was an entire double-paged spread, and Beca could feel herself grow hot.

She really wanted Aubrey to be home right now, under the mercy of her hands. She was seriously turned on seeing these photos. It was too much to bear. She let her hand drop to her jeans and unbuttoned them, chasing the zip down. She bit down on her lip as she touched herself over her underwear. Yeah, she was wet. She slid her hand inside, a tiny pant escaping as she ran a finger through her wetness. She lifted her ass to slide the jeans and underwear down, then scooted the chair forward so she could still see the photos of her wife. She let her fingers gently circle around her lips, eyes glued to Aubrey. She imagined that it was Aubrey's fingers, and that her voice was whispering things in her ear.

Her legs fell further apart and she slowly inserted a finger inside herself. She let her finger curl as she slowly pumped it a few times, before adding another. Her free hand absently came up and grabbed at her breast roughly. She swore under her breath, letting her thumb catch her clit briefly. Her teeth sank into her lip again as she kept going, eyes focused on the curve of Aubrey's ass and the contrasting dark leather of the thong she was sporting. She kept a steady pace and once she was sure the images were burned sufficiently into her brain, she tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

She was building herself up to a good orgasm, she could feel the burning low in her abdomen as the slick sound of her fingers filled the room. She let out a moan as she curled them just that little bit further. Her hips jerked forward.

"Damn that's hot," Aubrey's voice interrupted. Beca's eyes flew open and they spotted her wife, the blonde's eyes hooded. She had no idea how long Aubrey had been watching, and she was so close she didn't want to stop. But Aubrey was striding across the room and she pushed the desk chair back on its wheels before yanking Beca's hands out of the way and kneeled in front of her. She pulled Beca down into a long, steamy kiss, hand fisting roughly in her hair and teeth sinking into her lip lightly as the kiss eased. Beca whimpered, so Aubrey released her, and with a smirk she settled between Beca's legs and eased her thighs forward so she could reach her better.

At the first hint of Aubrey's tongue touching her, her hands clutched the arms of the chair tightly. Aubrey let out a soft moan of her own. "God, Beca, you're dripping." Beca couldn't bring herself to respond, she was too deep in need. Aubrey's tongue was swirling around her clit, then moving inside her, moving too erratically to set any kind of rhythm she could follow. The heat in her abdomen was getting unbearable. Just when she thought she couldn't wait any more, Aubrey drove three slender fingers inside of her. They curled just enough, brushing the one spot that she knew would bring Beca over the edge in no time at all. She kept going, murmuring again about how wet she was and how amazing she tasted. Beca could was whimpering helplessly.

Her hands moved to Aubrey's hair, grabbing hard as her fingers pumped once more and her lips closed over Beca's clit. She let out a stifled moan, body bucking as she came. Aubrey's tongue greedily licked at her release, wanting to consume every last drop. When Beca couldn't move a muscle any longer, Aubrey sat back on her heels.

"Wow," Aubrey said. "Didn't expect to see that as I walked in the door."

"I… just… that shoot… you're hot," Beca panted. She pulled Aubrey up and kissed her deeply.

"Oh, it was a good surprise," she said. "Looking through my old portfolio?"

"I was looking for something else," Beca said. Her fingers toyed with Aubrey's, lacing together.

"Find it?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm sure you can tell, I got a little distracted," Beca said. She tugged Aubrey up again and left a longer kiss on her lips, letting her arms slide around her body. "By you and your gorgeousness. And sexiness. Wow." Her fingers clutched into Aubrey's sides and her lips moved to her neck.

"Can we… I mean, you kind of got me all hot and bothered…" Beca cut her off with another deep and driving kiss.

"Yep," she said against her mouth. Her fingers were already sliding Aubrey's top upwards. "You're home, I'm home… The pictures were perfect but I'd like to worship that body of yours in the flesh."


End file.
